I Know I'll Wake Soon
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Two-shot about when Alice and Bella race to save Edward in Volterra. Bella is ordered to die, and Edward and Alice protect her, and end up dying in front of her. Will there be an afterlife after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

I Know I'll Wake Soon

One-Shot based on a poem I wrote. This story was purposefully written to make MyWorldIsFiction cry.

**WARNING:** Do not read if you don't want to cry.

I stood next to Edward and Alice in the eerie castle of Volterra.

Caius pointed a skeletal finger at me. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was papery thin, just like his skin.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him, and I thought of the pretty receptionist below. Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Was it supposed to be a smile?

"Yes," he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed.

"I wouldn't—" I began, still whispering. Caius silenced me with an icy look.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." Suddenly, Edward's teeth barred, and his whole body stiffened. Alice adjusted her footing and raised her hands, preparing to fight. Panic sliced through me like a warm blade, as Edward positioned me behind him.

"No, Edward, please!" I begged in his ear. He didn't answer me. It was like I wasn't there. "Alice! You have to stop this!" I told her, but her eyes were focusing on the advancing men. It was as if they couldn't hear me, as if I wasn't there.

Then, it all happened in a blur. Three of the guard lunged at Alice, as she neatly dodged. She fought with them, until, suddenly, she was on the floor, writhing in pain, a piercing scream emitting itself from her lips. "Alice!" I yelled, "NO!"

"Edward! Please, stop this madness! Just leave me!" I yelled and tugged at his clothes, but he ignored me, a growl erupting from his chest at Felix, who was approaching us with a sly grin. All in one second, Edward lunged at him, dooming himself.

"NO!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I looked over to where the three members of the guard had Alice pinned against the wall. Jane stood behind them, grinning wildly at the pain, the life, she was taking. "Alice!" I yelled in a choked whisper, "Just go! Go to Jasper, leave!" I silently prayed she heard me, and would listen. But she didn't as she continued to fight with the guard. One of them placed his hands on either side of her head, and started tearing her apart.

That was when I fell to the floor. Sobs penetrated my throat as tears flowed freely. I couldn't hear anything but horrid metallic screeching noise, and an ear-piercing scream. With horrid realization, I found the screaming was coming from me.

"Edward, I love you, please don't!" I yelled, pleaded, prayed, just wanting him to go. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, writhing in agony, much like Alice had. This time, he screamed. I felt empty, hollow except for the pain that seemed to radiate from my body at hearing his screaming.

Felix laughed as he walked towards Edward, and started tearing him apart.

"NO!!" I screamed loudest yet. My heart had completely stopped, and I felt nothing. They started a fire going, where they were taking the pieces and tossing them in.

I'm sleeping. I know I'll wake soon. This was some horrid nightmare, and I would wake any minute to find Edward lying next to me in bed, whispering things in my ear. He would ask what I dreamt of, and I would just sigh.

But why does this dream hurt so bad?

Why does the cold shriek?

Why do these tears fall freely?

Why cannot I not feel you in my arms?

And why does this never-ending picture flash through my mind repeatedly?

Suddenly, I know I'm not dreaming.

And as they threw the last piece of my love into the fire, I couldn't help but feel mortified. The pain that started at my stomach spread like wildfire through my body, consuming every fiber of my being. My insides felt like they were exploding with the painful fire, but my skin felt like it was being stabbed with millions of icy splinters.

Edward was gone. He was really gone.

I let out a long, agonized scream. I would never feel Edward's cool touch on my skin, never hear his beautiful, musical, voice whisper things in my ear. He would never be there waiting for me when I woke up, he would never stay with me while I slept. Edward would never pick me up when I fall, and he would never take me out to the meadow, ever again. He would never be there to hum my lullaby, which once seemed like an innocent song, was now a terrorizing reminder of what I lost.

At least, when he left me, I knew he existed. He was out there somewhere, and that very thought kept me sane.

This, this was torture. This was agony. No, nothing could compare to this.

I was limp on the stone cold floor of the castle, as the guard laughed freely around me, enjoying the show. Enjoying the suffering little human on the floor, crying over her lost mate.

I was still here, somehow hanging onto one shred of hope that this was a mistake. Somehow praying, begging with God to bring him back to me, as if somehow he would pop out from behind the wall and say, "Hey! I'm back! Just Kidding!!" but it wouldn't happen.

No, because he was gone. I had witnessed my love being torn to pieces before my very eyes, screaming, and there was nothing I could do about it but stand there.

If I hadn't of jumped off that cliff…they would still be here. Alice would be happy with Jasper. Edward would be alive. No, but because of me, they are dead. They are gone.

What do I have to say for that? I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I was never enough for you.

I'm sorry I jumped.

I'm sorry I wasn't enough to save you.

I'm sorry I destroyed you.

I was pathetic. The guard surrounded me, there cloaks shaking from laughter. I was just anticipating them to pick up sticks and poke me. Hell, I wouldn't have cared. I don't even think I would notice.

The battle that was raging inside my body right now was overwhelming. I'm surprised I hadn't passed out because of the pain I felt. I reached my hand out, trying to see if maybe what all I had witnessed was just a daydream, but my hand touched air. Where Edward would have been he wasn't. I was alone.

I choked on air, trying to take in a breath. My entire body was trembling and shaking under the invisible pain that surged through me. I couldn't see anything behind the water in my eyes, and my entire body felt like nothing....it felt cold. Was this what it felt like to die?

No, this couldn't be anything near death. Death is peaceful. Living is harder.

Death was quick and painless, and as you died, you relived your moments of your life. But as I lay here, dying, on the stone floor, all I felt was the loss. I was dying inside. I would never be with him again. I would never debate over pointless things about how he thought he was a monster, or how I thought about my appearance. I always knew we didn't belong together. But I never thought that it would be this way. Separated, not by people, but by worlds.

Could I live without him? No. That was simple. I couldn't think straight as I lay here suffering. I couldn't move as I lay here trembling. I couldn't remember as I lay here drowning. I couldn't talk as I lay here dying.

So as Felix moved closer, I allowed one last smile at the thought of being near Edward again. Felix picked me up, and sunk his teeth into my neck, and started sucking greedily.

I must say, I did not scream. I did not complain. I did not fight as I was slowly dying. Instead, I thought of Edward.

I thought of his breath-taking crooked smile, and his perfect face. I thought of how his topaz eyes flashed gold as he found something I did intriguing. I thought of when I would fall, he'd always be there to catch me. I thought of he and I laying in the meadow on a sunny day, the sun reflecting off his stunning skin, throwing rainbows and shimmer around the forest. I thought of all the lazy summer days we just spent in each other's embrace.

And as my life flitted soundlessly from my body, I thought of how I would see him soon.

.


	2. You Were Right

**Okay...um, obviously, I have no clue about the afterlife. This does not pertain to any particular religions...I just thought, you know, it would be sweet, cute, to do this. I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2: You Were Right

I felt like I was in a never ending sleep. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and as I lay there, I felt like I was surrounded by warm water. Every time I tried to move, though, I felt a massive weight holding me down.

I tried to open my eyes, but with no success. All I could feel, see, around me was darkness.

Oh no, this was hell for taking that kids fruit roll-up in 2nd grade, wasn't it?

Suddenly, I was able to open my eyes. As I looked around, I couldn't help but notice the bright colors surrounding me. It was like everything was illuminated, like it had a special glow to it. All I could see above me was the sky.

I sat up, and took in my surroundings. Clouds. I was sitting on clouds. They drifted by me, and I reached out my hand in curiosity. As my hand met the cloud, it felt….warm. And as I touched it, it started swirling around me in fast movements. I laughed as he cloud blew away with the breeze. I looked below me, and saw my bare feet standing on the clouds, yet, they didn't break. I looked at what I was wearing, to find a silk dressed that ended just above my knees.

I watched as the clouds floated by beneath my feet in awe. Curiously, I picked my foot up, and hesitantly stepped forward. I tested the weight to see if the cloud would break under it, but was pleased to find it didn't. I smiled as I took a couple of steps forward. It felt like I was floating.

A huge grin broke across my face, and I started running. I ran across the clouds, mesmerized by the way they swirled around as I touched them. Laughter flowed from my lips like wind chimes, and my hair flowed with the warm breeze.

"Having fun?"

Suddenly, the clouds gave way under my feet, and I fell. I closed my eyes as I fell, and wished I was back up on the clouds. Suddenly, I felt the clouds under my feet again, and I opened my eyes to see I was back in the sky again. I looked up, and there, grinning wildly at me, was Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled, running over to him as fast as I could. I jumped on him, and he hugged me, spinning us around in a circle. He was different, softer. His skin was no longer freezing cold....but warm. His eyes were no longer the warm topaz coloring, but instead, a brilliant, stunning, green.

"Edward, how could you do that?" I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Bella," he whispered, pressing his face into my hair.

"I thought I would never see you again," I choked out, "I watched you...die." I said, breaking down into more sobs as I watched the images, once again, flash through my mind.

"I'm so sorry. It's okay, though. We're here...together."

"Where _are _we?" I whispered, leaning back and looking him in the eyes.

"HEY, BELLA! WATCH THIS! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!!" Alice's musical voice rang out, loud and clear. She was jumping around us in a circle, giggling and doing flips in the air. Every time she touched the clouds, they would follow her, and as she jumped up into the air doing a flip, they would swirl around her in a beautiful formation.

I laughed at Alice, so glad to be able to see her again.

"I'm not sure, love, but Carlisle was right," he said, grinning down at me. "You were right," he said, before leaning down, and pressing his soft lips to mine.

.


	3. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
